


the art of empathy

by darkmillennium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Hero 6 Spoilers, Drabble, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Not Beta Read, POV Adam Milligan, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, Slight Romantic Tension, i guess, michael be like: makes heart eyes at adam, they're both just dorks that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmillennium/pseuds/darkmillennium
Summary: “Shut up. Shutup,do not say a word,Jesus fucking—”“I haven’t said anything,” Michael counters, tone as flat as the Midwest.“I know, I know, sorry, it’s just—” Adam gesticulates wildly at the TV, where Big Hero 6 continues playing relentlessly in the face of his heartbreak.“Fuck.”—Based on the tumblr prompt: Imagine Person A cries very easily at sappy movies and stories. They are very embarrassed about it but Person B thinks it's charming.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	the art of empathy

**Author's Note:**

> this came from a tumblr prompt but i have no idea where this CAME from. does that make sense. listen i put off writing a multiple-page paper for this and now said paper will be late so dear god i hope this is good because FUCK my grades apparently

“Shut up. Shut _up_ , do not say a _word,_ _Jesus fucking—”_  
  
“I haven’t said anything,” Michael counters, tone as flat as the Midwest.  
  
“I _know,_ I know, sorry, it’s just—” Adam gesticulates wildly at the TV, where _Big Hero 6_ continues playing relentlessly in the face of his heartbreak. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
Adam had just wanted to catch up on movies and shows that he’d missed when he’d been in Hell, and he’d been making good progress on them, too. He supposed the whole _not-needing-to-complete-regular-human-tasks_ was a big help on that, because it meant he could spend the entire day in front of the TV if he wanted to and he wouldn’t have to move a single muscle to do anything. He didn’t, though, because he’d learned after coming out of the Cage that staying in one place too long tended to make both himself and Michael restless, so they moved around a lot and would purposefully take more time than generally needed to choose a new location, just for the simple fact that they _could_.  
  
Sometimes, Michael would even take them flying a few loops around the Milky Way so he could stretch his wings properly, which was probably the coolest experience of Adam’s _life_. But then they’d return back to wherever their most recent location so happened to be and Adam would browse through the channels on a TV until he found something made in later years that he took any sort of interest in; he wasn’t picky.  
  
He would actually, a lot of the time, coerce Michael into picking a movie or show for them to watch. It wasn’t like the archangel had much experience with _choice_ , and Adam wanted to help change that, at least in the little ways. So he’d hand Michael the remote and have him flip through the TV guide until he found something that caught his eye. He was pretty sure Michael was just humoring him most of the time, but there _had_ been once or twice where he’d expressed genuine interest in what they were watching, usually something nonfiction like historical documentaries or nature programs.  
  
Which was cool, y’know, as long as he was choosing.  
  
But today, he’d apparently decided that he’d _humor Adam_ a little more (Michael _totally_ felt a spark of interest when he saw the synopsis, Adam had _absolutely sensed it_ , and any attempt to try and convince Adam otherwise was for naught) and he’d chosen the movie that had the big marshmallow-looking thing in the title picture.  
  
And now Adam was sitting here crying like a baby, and he was fucking embarrassed about it. And it was odd because, normally, crying for him was _fine._ Crying was a basic human function, a reaction that helped soothe emotional distress. He’d grown up on his mother reiterating hundreds of times that crying was perfectly okay and normal and anyone who said otherwise was a fucking idiot with a stick up their ass (well, she hadn’t said it _exactly_ like that, but still). It wasn’t because it was technically a kids’ movie, because he’d never cared about things like that, as proven when a teacher had wheeled in one of the school TVs to get the students to shut up at the end of his senior year in high school and popped in the Lion King, and Adam had started sniffling at Mufasa’s death, and then this jackass named Greg told him to quit being a sissy and Adam had loudly told him to shut his fucking mouth and then he got sent to the principal’s office for it.  
  
So. It wasn’t _that_.

He wondered if it was because it was the first time he’d ever cried in Michael’s presence, which didn’t make sense because Michael didn’t give a _damn._ He just wrote it off as one of those things that humans did that he didn’t understand. Adam had never cried in the Cage. It wasn’t like he’d been in a possession of a body to cry in.  
  
Oh well. Adam couldn’t control his emotions, but recognizing them made it easier for the emotion to pass by in a healthy manner. It wasn’t like he was going to lock his emotions in a metaphorical box and kick them under a metaphorical bed. What did he look like, a Winchester?  
  
Apparently that last thought had accidentally gotten broadcasted, because Michael decided to pipe up. “Well, you do share their blood.”  
  
Adam sniffed and wiped at his eyes, very pointedly not looking at the screen where Hiro was having to leave Baymax behind because of Baymax’s _stupid_ sacrifice. “That don’t mean a thing to me and you know it,” he grumbled, but there was no heat behind it.  
  
Michael’s eyes softened from deadpan to something far gentler. “I know.” He looked back at the screen. “I enjoyed this movie. The robot...Baymax’s sacrifice was noble.”  
  
“Better than that,” Adam muttered, finally looking back at the screen and pulling a pained face at Hiro’s anguish. “It was _good_.”  
  
Michael blinked, and then cocked his head in that contemplative way of his. He said nothing, but Adam, for some reason, could feel a trickle of respect lingering on Michael’s side of the bond. Why he felt respectful, all of a sudden, Adam didn’t know.  
  
“You cried when he sacrificed himself.” It was a comment, a statement, and Adam wasn’t exactly sure how to reply at first. Michael’s form wasn’t turned to face him, but he got the feeling he was being stared at all the same.  
  
Well, that was nothing new. Michael's true form was covered in eyes, after all.   
  
“Well, yeah. Hiro had to say goodbye to his friend," Adam shrugged and turned to smile curiously at the archangel and his odd proclamation. It's sad.”  
  
Now Michael’s form _was_ turned to look at him. There was a feeling of contentment mixing in with the respect, now, as well as something else—wonder? Maybe Adam was reading it wrong. Or maybe he was reading it right, and they’d indirectly moved onto the topic of something else; something bigger.  
  
“You have a kind heart, Adam.” And boy, did Adam know what to say to _that._  
  
“Thanks, I get it from my mother.”  
  
Michael smiled at that one, and Adam gave the biggest grin that he had back, and they stared at each other for a good minute until Adam realizes there’s still a movie playing and turns his head back in time to hear the “ _Hello, Hiro_ ,” that comes from the TV speaker.  
  
“ _Yes!_ Baymax is _back!_ ”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! please lemme know what you thought :) michael's train of thought when adam is speaking is up to you to interpret! i like to leave it that way because it leaves much more room for delving deeper to understand a particular character. i might write something from michael's pov one day, but ultimately i like writing from adam's because it's interesting to explore adam having the full attention of the most powerful angel on him and the ways they interact with each other. 
> 
> also i'll let you decide who shouted that at the end lmao
> 
> my tumblr is @adammilligan!


End file.
